All or Nothing -MHA SYOC-
by AcetheYoungest
Summary: U.A.'s Juvenile system, created to rehabilitate those children that have either grown up either in the wrong circumstance or have done violent crimes. Giving the youth a second chance at life no matter the crime, this school functions much like U.A. Academy, but with notable differences...such as jail cells, shock collars, the occasional disciplinary act- I can keep going, ya know.


_***Skrrrrrrr!***_

"Get the hell outta the way!"

Screams echoed through the air, panicked, fearful as the cause of this prompted civilians to dive to safety and out of the way despite the red light signalling for them to cross.

Parents pulled their children out of harm's way almost frantically, some yelling after the vehicle that shot through the busy streets of the city...

Hanging out the left hand side of the of the car and on the passenger side, the young boy's hair flutter in the harsh wind, the currents throwing his thick, white locks behind him.

The vehicle barreled through the streets, speeding through the late night streets that was either lit by the other cars or the bright neon lights that hung off the side of the buildings of Hosu City.

The only other source of light was the crescent moon looking over downtown Musutafu, only a few cloud drifting along the night sky of the cool evening.

Moving from side to side, the boy sat on the area where the window would be, eyes set forward from behind the mask on his face, his body jerked. HARD. The car swerved, dodging left and right as it drove on both the side of oncoming traffic and on the side where it flowed naturally.

On his face was a red, noh Namanari mask, golden horns at the top of it, the only thing visible on the boy being his darker skin tone and his snow white locks, dressed in all black from head to toe.

"Goddamnit..." Despite being quite young, the male cursed viciously, slapping his hand on the roof of the vehicle. Turning his head, shifting so that he could see behind him, the boy looked to the rear of the car to see a candy red sports cars speeding after them. "...Koko, they're still on us!" He exclaimed as loud as he could, his dark eyes narrowing behind his mask. "Get us the hell outta here!"

"Tsk!" The woman on the right hand driver side sucked her teeth, wearing a similar mask to the boy, noticeably older than him by her more developed shape. She was also in all black, but her skin was fairer than her male companion's. Lifting her foot off the gas and pushing it moderately down on the brake, she felt the weight shift in the car, coming up on a corner. Making sure everything was correct, she expertly turned around a corner to the left, drifting around an oncoming car. "Don't see you doing anything!" Rotating the steering wheel, the rear wheels of car kicked up smoke until the car steadied back on the road and down the next street.

The candy red sports car that was following did the same, drifting around the corner-

Crackling could be heard, black lightning scattering frantically around his right arm as he raised it to aim his palm up with his pinky and ring finger curled. "Says you..." The ferocious lightning gathered around both his index and middle finger with it locked with the vehicle coming around the corner, remaining as focused as he could possibly be. Letting his eyes narrow behind the mask, he had to steady, these moments he had being short, so it was imperative that this connected. "Here."

From his two fingers, the bolt soared through the air, going straight, but looking to follow not a set path. The bolt was black in color, a white hue surrounding the entirety of it, it zigzagging through the air.

And with a low boom and the tearing of thick rubber, the bolt found it's target, striking the front wheel on the left, creating a light explosion and causing the car to flip erratically down the main road. Violent crashes could be heard ringing through the air, metal colliding with metal to create a plethora of loud noises and screaming.

Screaming that came from both men and women...

Through the eye holes of the mask, her eyes were locked on the rearview mirror, having watched the car flip out of her view.

"Whew," Sliding back through the window to plop back onto the passenger seat, the dark skinned boy fixed the mask on his face, panting lightly with his back getting comfortable in the seat. "Sweet drivin' there, Koko, I actually thought we'd get caught this time." He said, watching the dead road of the side street.

With her eyes focused occasionally on the rearview mirror in constant check to see if the were being followed, the car's speed had decrease gradually to a crawl. "I suggest you stop getting us caught just for a chase." The vehicle came to a full stop beside a alley, wasting no time in turning in her seat to grab a leather suitcase and pulled it to her lap. "We can't be 'Master Thieves' if there's always a chase at the end." She rolled her eyes as she opened the car door and stepped out to a sidewalk so that she could begin walking down the alley with the suitcase swinging in her right hand.

Having exited out of the car, the boy leaped on the hood of the car, walking across it and leaping down to the sidewalk as his hair flopped. "C'mon, Koko," The teen rolled his head to the side along with his eyes, the holes in which he could see through showing a yellow glow as yellow sparks of lightning circulated around his entire form. "You know I need that sense of spontaneity in my life." He said and followed after the woman, using his left hand to reach to his face and grab the mask.

Pulling the mask to the side to reveal the right hand side of his honey brown face, one could see that his yellow eyes matched the lightning bouncing around his form. Stopping in his tracks as he turned halfway to the right and raised his free hand to limply aim just his index finger at the vehicle they were leaving. Converging around just his index finger, the yellow bolt of lightning flew, the collision of it and the car creating a quite profound explosion and causing a wheel to become detached and roll after them.

A smile could be seen dancing on his face, the flames of the car lightning the alley with it's red-orange colors, it bouncing from the walls.

"Man, that was so much fun." As he spoke, his voice could be protrayed as savage, his canines sharpened down into fangs. "When's our next hit, Koko?" He asked almost excitedly as he turned back forward to the woman as he watched her bright red hair bounce with each of her steps. "You hear me, Kokona?" Calling after the older woman, he moved the mask back onto his face.

It was still hard to believe she was his official guardian. Being so ready to commit crimes of their variety, it made her wonder if he was truly the child of Heroes. Kokona remembered the times Riku told his parents that he wanted to be heroes like them, but something changed and he wanted to follow her. Her icy blue eyes were seen through the holes in her masks, focused forward, keeping her mild pace steady.

The woman sighed, looking down to the suitcase in her hand, taking a moment to stare at it before she could answer, thinking back. "We still need to get home and sell this thing..." Her voice was firm even behind her mask.

"What?" Riku poured behind the mask, his voice still holding that feral tone, but it was considerably softer.

"But..." Hearing his voice, Kokona had to come clear and admit that he was so cute when he did that and it was so easy for him to get his way with her. "...but...just know-" The woman cleared her throat as she fixed her mask. "Remember that device we saw?"

"Huh?" Riku jogged to keep up with the woman as they disappeared in the darkness of the alley.

Making their way through the alleyway, both voices began to fade, lightened green eyes watching them from atop a four story building that sat exactly across the street from their location. Even from the height the man was at, the flames of the wrecked vehicle could be seen illuminating his fair skin face, cheeks littered with freckles. A frown was present on the man's face, standing there with one hand down to his side with the other on his hip, clearly disappointed at what he had to witness at this moment in time.

Green lightning zipped around him frantically, almost matching the color of his costume as he was clad in green. He was a tall man, fit, standing a solid height of six feet and three inches, built much like a athlete with muscle, but not an overbearing amount.

-_**BREAK**_-

*The car chase shook the entirety of the downtown area this evening where a 2019 model sport car was launched into oncoming traffic, killing both the driver and several others.* On the flat screen television hanging on the pristine white wall, the local news played in their five star hotel room. *Locals said they saw a black vehicle drive down a side streets, but when the law enforcement arrived to find it, it was destroyed beyond recognition, so our guess is that the culprits fled the scene and left no trace.*

The two noh namanari mask sat face up on the glass table, resting beside a sheet of paper with a image taped to it of some sort of device, it taking the form of a metallic wristband with iridescent, bright yellow stone lodge into it.

"I had Oni print this up at his office and now we know that this device refines one Quirk." She sat on her knees, but more on her thighs with her legs poking out the right side. Her upper body leaning forward to the table that was a foot or two from the white, carpeted floor. "It is the same device that stick in the mud got out of that lab on the outskirts of Hosu."

Paper could be heard violently flipping, accompanied by his pacing footsteps as he moved back and forth on the other side of the table and near the Television. In his hands was a clear bundle of money, bills of the 10,000 yen variety, his flipping causing them to create a noise as he muddled through them.

On his face was a wide smile, showing the two sharpened fangs at the top set and another two at the bottom, becoming more pronounced with his lips turned up like this.

Her icy blue eyes examined the picture more, having revealed herself to be a very beautiful woman, her skin pale. With her hair being bright red and nearly resembling that of a burning fire, it was pulled back into a bun with a tail still hanging from the bottom. "Someone tipped me off and said he hid it in U.A., but we do not have a clue on where it could be hidden." The Green Beast known as Deku had a lot of connection in the Hero School due to the fact he knew more than half the staff, so it could be anywhere. "My guess is that he trusted the Principal with it." As she looked over the picture, she rubbed the side of her face.

His black eyes counted the money, his pupil inseparable from the iris of the eye so one could not spot the difference between them. Letting the words of his elder enter his ears, excitement ran through his being, his pupil now being seen as his iris flash to a orange color. "Whoo!" Riku tossed the money in the air with his head cocked back, watching as the paper fluttered, swaying down to the white carpet. "I can't wait!" Balling tightly, his nails dug into the skin of his palm. Turning to Kokona, he dived in her direction, sliding to the table on his knees until he was right in front of it, staying on his knees as he leaned forward with his hand on the glass of it. "What're we doin' this time?"

Locking her icy blue eyes with the altered orange of his, Kokona blinked several time, thinking she should definitely be comfortable with this now, but she still wasn't. "YOU need to calm down-...right now." Glaring directly at him, the woman tilted her head so that she could nod.

"Okay, sorry." Riku settled back so that he could sit on his knees, hands holding down on his knees.

Observing as the orange in his eyes faded back to black, Kokona let her eyes fall back onto the paper, tapping a index finger on it. "And WE are not doing anything." Her saying this caused the boy to hum, but she spoke before he could. "You will be sent to U.A. to infiltrate it and locate this device while I support you from out here and supply you with anything you need."

"And take out anyone that gets in my way?" Riku's smile was almost too eager.

"We are thieves, Riku..." Pushing up from her knees, the woman was seen in very short shorts that displayed her long legs, a white tank top on with her midriff exposed. "If you run in there like Rambo, then we will never figure out where the device is hidden." Standing up to her full 6 feet in height, Kokona put a hand on her hip, looking down onto the boy. "You will need to act normal around kids your age and try not to show them you are completely insane, alright?"

"Hehehehe." With a big smile on his face, Riku fell to his butt, folding his legs and holding his ankles. His eyes were shut, chuckling lightly with his head aimed up to the woman.

They were screwed...

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

The sound of wood being tapped on could be heard through the hotel living room, it sudden, but causing them to blink as Kokona's head shifted to the right and Riku's head turned to the left in question of who could be at the door. Nothing was said as the two stared in the direction of the entrance, both finding it awfully strange that someone was at their door at this time of night.

_***CRAAASH!***_

In an explosion of dust, debris and everything flying that was not nailed down, the room was covered, the entire wall that made up the entrance completely demolished to smithereens.

"Hey!" Screamed the woman, her eyes squeezed as tight as they could, her very own body incapable of resisting the rushing gust of wind. It lifted her and tossed her far across the room. The sound of glass shattering rang through the air among other things as everything was pushed to one side of the room.

"Whoa!" Bellowing out over the already boisterous events, Riku attempted to shield his face of the dust flying at him, but the pressure of the wind swept him up and flung him to the other side of the room.

It was seen as the smoke swept away, a gloved fist still raised, black lightning cursing around it, staying alive even as the man lowered his right hand to place it on his hip. "I warned you, didn't I?" His voice was manly, perfect for someone of his age group which ranged from 35 to 40 years.

Due to the left over dust sweeping through the area, the duo coughed, both with a fist to their mouths as the sat on the dirtied carpet that had pieces of drywall, metal, and wood deep into it.

With the wall being completely gone from existence, the adult man stepped into what was left of the hotel room, his black lightning cursing around his body. His lips were formed into a frown- a deep frown with his brows knitted aggressively, his attention only on the two on the opposing side of the room. "You promised me that you wouldn't turn him into you." The man growled, his teeth clinched and his fist tightened, the lightning flying out wildly around his form.

"Ugh..." Sitting on her butt, the woman rubbed the top of her head, her icy blue eyes firmly aimed at the man, but she was not speaking, remaining quiet.

"Do you realize what you have done?" He questioned as he approached with complete malice in his tone, hatred, anger projected through his voice. It seemed nearly on the verge of yelling.

Transitioning from coughing into his hand, Riku's head raised at the voice he heard, the boy taking no time in checking his surroundings to see that their hotel room was virtually in tatters. All he saw was the man that entered the room, the sight bringing an open smile to his face that looked more eager than it needed to be. "Deku." His eyes flashed to a orange color, showing that his own excitement was skyrocketing to the point his Quirk was influencing his body. "Hehehe." The smile on his face showed the sharpened canines.

His lips seemed to be glued into that of a frown, displeased, having turned his full attention, seeing pass the excitement in the young male's eyes to see the pure unrestraint and a crazed fixation on his target. Deku could not help but feel that this was not the woman's doing, though he could not just let her go free this time. "Families lost love ones today, and I was not able to help them..." His eyes shut, sighing lightly. "As the Ultimate Symbol of Peace, I should've been their to save them."

Gathering to his feet, Riku smiled widely with his eyes focused on Deku, charging at him as scattering orange lightning shrouded his form. "Sounds like a you problem!" The young male crackled almost psychotically with his left fist pulled back with full intentions of striking the Number 1 Hero with no remorse whatsoever.

"Are you an idiot!" Kokona called from her position on her butt after the boy, completely in shock, eyes wider than saucers, but she had to remember who this was. He was an idiot, though the stronger the person was, Riku would seem more and more crazy. It was not a secret if the Number 1 Hero was strong, but she remembered on countless occasions that he was almost able to smell when someone was strong. He'd attack indiscriminately as nothing really scared him.

His head raised, eyes opening to take in the boy rushing him from the other side of the room, taking it his Quirk at full display, it showing all it's secrets to him. With the boy's emotions, he brought varying color lightning that could either increase his normal power tenfold or decrease it, and while it would be hard for an average person to keep up with the blurring speed he move at...he wasn't the average person. Though, even with his eyes tracking the boy's every movement, Deku reserved reacting to it.

"Ha! You should have moved!" Riku bellowed out, enthusiasm in his voice, closing the gap between both himself and Deku and sent the punch to his face from his shorter height.

*_**WHAM**_!* The thud of flesh connecting with flesh resounded around the room, shaking the area and causing a gust of pressures to sweep around the room from their location.

With a grin on his face, Riku smiled from behind the punch, giving a low chuckle to himself as he stood in place...

But Deku hadn't moved an inch. Yes, from the punch that landed at his nose, it did drip a drop of blood to the floor, but that was about it, and this brought a hum from the man, resisting being intrigued by the boy. "I see they 'attempted' to clone my Quirk, so I can understand how you were able to go against her and walk away with only a few scratches..." Just remembering that the boy was apart of putting a dear 'friend' of his in the hospital, he had to realize his anger was beginning to build. "...but I will show you the difference from the real thing."

Before Riku could react to Deku, he found himself quickly gasping as black lightning wrapped around his neck and lifted him from his feet. Instinctively reaching for his throat to take ahold of the harmless lightning, Riku was incapable of doing much, only groaning, but the smile still remained glued to his face even when he watched the man pull his right hand back into a fist.

Even as Deku geared up to punch the boy with only 5 percent of his full power, the full grown man could not help feel the unease building in him at the sight of the smile on the young male's face. It unnerved him to see this, bringing him to come to the full conclusion that it was this boy that was acted in this way, and not her influence. He was bloodlusted, and left unchecked could spell trouble for all those that come around him.

*_**WHAM**_!* Holding back considerably, the punch was far stronger than that of Riku's, but it did not create much of a shockwave, showing how much the man developed as a Hero.

Planting in his stomach, spit left his mouth at both his eyes blurred, the punch being stronger than he predicted, enough to make his mind scramble. He was unable to think straight, feeling the pain spread throughout the entirety of his body, and him losing consciousness allowed his eyes to fade from orange to their normal black. That was just before he lost consciousness and his body went limp, the lightning that paraded about fading out of existence.

"Mmm..." Yes, she was frustrated, but what could she do? All she could do was watch, hands planted on the floor behind her to prop herself up. Kokona was more sensible than Riku, knowing that she stood not an sliver of a chance facing off against the man with several Quirks.

Seeing as the boy was unable to fight back now, Deku used a hand to dry the blood dripping from his nose as he used the whip of lightning to toss the boy's limp body onto his shoulder, holding him tight. The look on his face was grim, unsmiling and more hardened to what he wore on his face in the past. "If you do not want to be put away for the entirety of your life, go in hiding and try not to show your face ever again." The turned his back on the woman to exit, his footsteps against the carpet soft. "I'm giving you _ONE _last chance...don't make me waste it."

-_**BREAK**_-

His eyes snapped open to the sound of...nothing...nothing at all.

The feeling of the unrecognizable bed under him having been the culprit to wake him truly from his sleep, his darkened eyes staring to the ceiling above, it being white and made up of tiles. It was unfamiliar to him, and this prompted him to leap up from the bed to look around the area to see that he was in a small, white room with no way to the outside world. Not even a window for a breeze.

The room was set with a table across from the barren bed, it being more of a desk with drawers and a hard wood chair pulled into it, one other thing being a steel door to the left of him that blended into the walls with the white color.

His eyes were wide, turning, spinning around to search his location to see what was around him, his mind being filled with a plethora of things, obvious panic written on his face as he swung around. "The hell?" The boy was in shock, looking down to see that he was still in his same clothes. "Ugh..." All of a sudden, a familiar pain crashed into his body, it dropping him to his knees as he clutched his stomach with both his arms. But what was on his face from remembering this pain was not hurt, but more joy, his sadistic smile spreading across his face as his eyes changed to that of the orange color. "Hehe...that damn, Deku..." He growled out almost happily as he stared to the floor with sweat rolling down his face. "I don't care where I'm at, but I'm getting out of here!" With brute force, Riku punched his right fist to the floor, activating his Quirk as orange lightning was exerted from his body.

*_**beep...**_*

This beep that neared that of a whisper came from his neck, but the crackling of his lightning drown it out, unaware of what was to come next.

"AHHHHH!" The pained screamed echoed in the room as the orange lightning was taken over by that of a baby blue lightning, it sending an electric shock through his body and causing his other hand to go to the floor. First, pain could be seen on his face as he was shock, but even as the volts cursed through his body, he smiled, his body shivering great with smoke raising from his body as the lightning settled. Leaving him to fall to his face, feeling a numbness in his throat. It left him panting on the floor, his left cheek resting against it with drool forming a puddle from his mouth.

*_And that is what we call a Grade A Shock Collar_.* On the table was a disc device, it circular, it allowing for that of a bluish hologram to emerge from it to show a older man, dressed in a tan, suit combo with brown pinstripes. He was older, hair having greyed with it slicked and a thick mustache covering his top lip, his face filled with refined wrinkles that showed his age of 64 years in age. *It activates when it senses that your Quirk is being activated.*

Gathering, utilizing the chair of the desk to scramble to his feet, feeling the lightness of the MB he forced himself to stand on wobbly legs despite using the chair to assist him.

*_Riku Onasu_...* The man stood as a smaller hologram, hands behind his back. *_Nine counts of first degree murder, theft, and the injury of a Pro-hero.._.* His eyes were shut, smiling. *_Someone such as you should have the book thrown at them, but beyond my better judgement, I am choosing to trust the Number 1_.*

"Number 1...?" Riku whispered to himself, blinking a few times, but did not let anything register before he spoke. "Hey, Geezer, where the hell am I?"

*_Why_...* The older man smiled deeply, his eyes shut, humming. *_You're in U.A.'s JDC, and starting tomorrow, we will begin your rehabilitation along with our version of 1-A, and if you don't change within this year, Deku agreed to follow my plan and lock away all of you with crimes as heinous as yours._*

* * *

_**Hey again there. My first SYOC did not do very well, so I got the thinking of another story that I had up my sleeve, something that I want to see go far as it has a Quirk that I don't want to just throw away. I had fun writing this little prologue, so send in a character if you feel the want to. Just a little introductory to the characters, so I'll be showing the JDC the next chapter.**_

* * *

**RULES**

1\. I'm not accepting any character through the review section so send it through the PM and title it -Name, Age, Gender: JDC-

2\. Balanced characters please

3\. I know while most characters will be here because of crimes they have commited, not everyone has to have murdered someone

4\. No children of Canon characters

5\. While creating your character, please be descriptive when your doing the personality, the appearance, quirk, and their History. Do not rush as this is not a first come, first serve deal.

6\. Again, when making your character, try not to make their Quirk to OP, leave room for development as that is one of My Hero strong points. And with me going a different route, I pretty much have creative freedom for the storyline

7\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

8\. Unique, unique, unique. I look forward to unique submissions and simple and less thought out one will be discouraged

9\. The Deadline for the story is September 15th so I'm giving you enough time

* * *

**Character Creation**

_**[Saint4Aday approved my use of his Sheet]**_

Name:

Nickname:

Hero Name(Just in case):

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

**Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Personality Strengths(Three at least):

Personality Weaknesses(Three at least):

**Appearance**

Appearance(I really want you to go deep into detail hair, so that means at least a paragraph on how they look so include Hair, hair color, hairstyle, Eye color, Eye shape, skin color, Height, Weight, Build, piercings and accessories, etc. I want to look at your character and see a sort of uniqueness)(Please do not do this: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Brown eyes, short hair. I just want some detail.):

Standard Clothes(Much like above, I'm not accepting anything simple. Give their outfit a little flavor of they have flavor and make it unique to you character)(Though they'll be given a uniform, on occasions they'll be in normal clothes):

Swim:

Sleep:

Winter:

Formal:

**Background**

History:

Crime(s)(What are they being charged with, and how severe are the charges):

Personal Life(We're in Japan, so give me something about their personal life):

Plot Points(Want an arc dedicated to your character as the protag? Fill this out):

**Quirk**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Statistic**

From A(Best) to F(Worst), choose the statistics for your character accordingly and try not to have A for each one as it's kinda a level for me to get a better grasp of your character

Power: A measure of your characters physical damage dealing ability, and to a lesser extent their athletic capabilities. Try not to think about their Quirk while doing this

Speed: How fast can they run without the usage of the Quirk

Endurance: This statistic determines how well your character can take pain, injury or discomfort in both physical and mental forms. Don't think about the Quirk.

Quirk: This statistic represents the power or applicability of your characters quirk. Please factor in not just the quality of the quirk, but the user's knowledge of the ability.

Intelligence: This represents your character's brain function, unsurprisingly. This can mean their knowledge, apprehension skills and importantly their ability to strategize and make use of tactics in a fight.

Technique: Now, with this I want to know how well they can use their Quirk and how they apply it to everyday training and exercises.

Teamwork:

**Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:

* * *

_*****Character Profile*****_

Name: Riku Onasu

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Appearance: Standing at a full height of 5'8, Riku has a very defined build, athletic to most and sharp with muscles, though he is not considered bulky, but the size of a Point Guard for the NBA. Weighing at 180 pounds, he has caramel skin tone almost akin to that, more honey brown if not. His eyes are a more rounded almond shape with a certain sharpness to them, being upturned. His irises are black, no separation between that and the pupil, looking more like black pools of nothingness. He has a heart shaped face and slightly fuller lips, a small, dark beauty mark dotted a the upper, left corner of his mouth. Speaking of his mouth, manually sharpened, he has two canines at the top side of his mouth, razor sharp with another two at the bottom.

NOTE: WHENEVER HE USES HIS QUIRK, HIS EYE COLOR CHANGES ACCORDINGLY.

Riku hair is an snow White color that counters his darker skin tone perfectly, it short, falling just about to the nape of his neck. The sides are long enough to cover half of both his ears, but not block the silver stud piercings at his earlobes. Bangs are long, framing his eyes on all sides and falling below them and resting against his face. At the top of his head, there is a single slim lock of his white hair that defies gravity and sticks up, but drops forward limply.

Clothing: What he wears is a white, button down shirt that he leaves with one button undid at the top, the hem of it black along with the folded cuffs and the buttons. He also rolls up his sleeves to his elbows, the collar also black too. His pants are black jeans, a size too big and it shows how the cuffs of his legs are turned up and behind the tongue of his white sneakers.

On occasions, Riku wears a red namanari mask over his face to hide his features from view with all black clothing of any sort.

Quirk: Rainbow Lite - This is a Emitter style Quirk that absorb both the water vapor that is found in the air and the electron that he naturally produces. When exerted, his Quirk takes the form of lightning, but not any normal lightning as it comes in several colors: R=red, O=orange, Y=yellow, G=green, B=blue, I = indigo, and V=violet. Each of them represents a color of the rainbow, and as deadly as they are along, each of them has a benefit. When feeling a certain emotion, the color of his lightning changes and increases or decreases with the select one he's using. It increases/decreases all aspects of his being by differing percentages where his reflexes with be pushed to its peak by 100% when using blue and decreases to -20% when using violet.

B=Blue: Reacting to strong feelings of despair or sadness, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 100% and to peak human condition, reaching a level most could never reach by normal training

O=orange: Reacting to strong feelings of excitement or joy, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 80% to a healthy person that has trained, almost to an inhuman level

Y=yellow: Reacting to strong feelings of enthusiasm and spontaneity, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 60% to a athletic person.

G=green: Reacting to strong feelings of Harmony and Balance, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 40% to a a below average athlete.

R=red: Reacting to strong feelings of Passion and Courage, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 20% to a average person.

I=indigo: Reacting to strong feelings of depression, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by 0% to a below average person.

V=violet: Reacting to strong feelings of sensitivity, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by -20% and to that of a person that has never exercised even an ounce.

B=black: Reacting to strong feelings of control, authority, intimidation, and discipline, his strength, reflexes, senses, and etc is increased by nothing as this is its neutral color.

NOTE: WHENEVER HE USES HIS QUIRK, HIS EYE COLOR CHANGES ACCORDINGLY.


End file.
